the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Independence Day: Resurgence
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Markus Förderer | editing = Adam Wolfe | studio = | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 120 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $165 million | gross = $389.7 million }} Independence Day: Resurgence is a 2016 American science fiction disaster film directed by Roland Emmerich and written by Emmerich, Dean Devlin, Nicolas Wright, James A. Woods, and James Vanderbilt. A sequel to the 1996 film Independence Day, it stars an ensemble cast featuring Liam Hemsworth, Jeff Goldblum, Bill Pullman, Maika Monroe, Jessie Usher, Travis Tope, William Fichtner, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Judd Hirsch, Brent Spiner, Angelababy and Sela Ward. The film takes place twenty years after the events of the first film, during which the United Nations has collaborated to form Earth Space Defense (ESD), an international military defense and research organization. Through reverse engineering, the world has fused the power of alien technology with theirs and laid the groundwork to resist a second invasion. Plans for a sequel to Independence Day began as early as 2001, with 20th Century Fox eventually green-lighting the project in 2014. Principal photography began in April 2015 at locations primarily in New Mexico but also in the Bonneville Salt Flats of Utah, which were featured in the original. Independence Day: Resurgence was released in the United States on June 24, 2016, twenty years after the release of Independence Day, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D, grossing $389.7 million worldwide at the box office. It received negative reactions from critics and audiences and was considered a box office disappointment. Plot Twenty years after the devastating alien invasion, the United Nations has set up the Earth Space Defense (ESD), a global defense and research program that reverse-engineers alien technology and serves as Earth's early warning system against extraterrestrial threats. Civilization has been restored and relative peace among nations exists following the human race's victory over the aliens' attacks, and major cities around the world including Washington D.C. were rebuilt and modernized with amalgamated technologies. After establishing Area 51 as its headquarters, the ESD set up bases on the Moon, Mars, and Rhea, and orbital defense satellites above Earth, as fortifications against future invasions. As the twentieth anniversary of the invasion approaches, ESD Director David Levinson meets with warlord Dikembe Umbutu and Dr. Catherine Marceaux in the African state Republique Nationale d'Umbutu. They travel to an intact alien city destroyer and discover that alien survivors sent a distress call to their home world before their defeat. It is revealed that former U.S. President Thomas Whitmore, Dr. Brackish Okun, and Umbutu are telepathically linked to the aliens, following personal encounters, and have visions of an unidentified spherical object. An unidentified spherical ship emerges from a wormhole near Earth's Moon, and despite objections from Levinson, is destroyed on the orders of the United Nations Security Council. Defying orders, American pilots Jake Morrison and Charlie Miller then pick up Levinson, Marceaux, Umbutu, and U.S. federal controller Floyd Rosenberg on a space tug. They head for the wreckage in the Van de Graaff crater, where they recover a large container. An alien mothership suddenly appears, responding to the distress call, and proceeds to destroy much of Earth's planetary defense systems before landing over the North Atlantic Ocean, where it starts to drill down toward Earth's molten core. Narrowly escaping death, those on board the space tug are able to avoid capture and return to Area 51. Whitmore, Levinson, and U.S. General Joshua Adams' groups interrogate one of the aliens held in captivity at Area 51's prison facility from the war. They learn that the aliens exist in a hivemind and that one of their colossal Queens is commanding the invasion. Levinson hypothesizes that if they kill the supervising Queen, her forces will cease drilling and go dormant. An ESD aerial fleet, led by Captain Dylan Hiller, stages a counterattack, but they are caught in a trap within the mothership, leaving only a few survivors, including Dylan, Jake, Charlie, and fellow ESD lieutenant and Chinese pilot Rain Lao. In Area 51, Okun opens the rescued container and releases a giant white sphere of virtual intelligence. The sphere reveals that her mission is to evacuate survivors to a planet of refuge from worlds targeted by the aliens, whom she calls "Harvesters", and unite them in an attack on the Harvesters' planet. In the mothership, all surviving ESD pilots manage to escape by hijacking enemy craft; Dylan, Jake, Charlie, and Rain navigate two Harvester fighters to pursue the Queen's personal ship, which is heading to Area 51 to extract information from the sphere about the refugee planet. Knowing the Harvester Queen has become aware of the sphere's location, the ESD hide her in an isolation chamber and use a decoy in Jake's space tug to lure the Harvester Queen's ship into a trap. Whitmore volunteers to pilot the transport ship on a suicide mission, leading the Queen's ship into a trap before detonating a bomb, thus destroying the enemy ship but sacrificing himself. However, the Harvester Queen survives by using an energy shield and a fight breaks out. Initially, the ESD soldiers' weapons cannot penetrate the Queen's shield, but after the Harvester Queen lowers her shield to fire her own weapon, a good shot by Whitmore's daughter Patricia disables her shield. This allows Dylan's party, which arrives just in time, to ultimately kill her before she can take the sphere. With the Queen dead, all the remaining alien fighters are rendered inactive, while the mothership stops drilling and retreats to space. Okun reveals that the sphere has asked humanity to lead her resistance and has offered them new technology in preparation for a potential counterattack on the Harvesters' home world. Cast * Liam Hemsworth as Jake Morrison, a pilot of the Earth Space Defense who lost his parents when the aliens first attacked and Patricia Whitmore's fiancé. * Jeff Goldblum as David Levinson, the director of the Earth Space Defense and the United States government's leading researcher on extraterrestrial technology. * Jessie Usher as Dylan Hiller, the stepson of Steven Hiller and captain of the Earth Space Defense, commands its Legacy Squadron. Usher replaces Ross Bagley, who portrayed the role in the first film. * Maika Monroe as Patricia Whitmore, the daughter of Thomas Whitmore. Monroe replaces Mae Whitman, who portrayed the role in the first film. * Bill Pullman as Thomas J. Whitmore, the former President of the United States who delivered a press conference to order the evacuation before the aliens first attacked. * Sela Ward as Elizabeth Lanford, the President of the United States * William Fichtner as Joshua T. Adams, the United States general and commander of the Earth Space Defense's main headquarters (Area 51) who later succeeds Elizabeth Lanford as President of the United States. * Brent Spiner as Dr. Brackish Okun, the director of research at Area 51. * Charlotte Gainsbourg as Dr. Catherine Marceaux, a French psychiatrist researching telepathic connections between humans and aliens and David Levinson's romantic partner * Travis Tope as Charlie Miller, a lieutenant in the Earth Space Defense and friend of Jake, who also lost his family when the aliens first attacked. * Judd Hirsch as Julius Levinson, a retired rabbi and David Levinson's father. * Patrick St. Esprit as Reese Tanner, the United States Secretary of Defense who works for President Lanford. * Vivica A. Fox as Dr. Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller, Dylan's mother. * Angelababy as Rain Lao, a Chinese lieutenant in the Earth Space Defense and Dylan Hiller's second-in-command of the Legacy Squadron. * Deobia Oparei as Dikembe Umbutu, the Congolese ruler of the National Republic of Umbutu. * Nicolas Wright as Floyd Rosenberg, a U.S. federal controller seeks to join the fight against the aliens with the Earth Space Defense. * Ng Chin Han as Jiang Lao, the Chinese general and commander of the Earth Space Defense's moon base and Rain Lao's uncle. * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Agent Matthew Travis, a United States Secret Service agent assigned to former President Thomas Whitmore. * Robert Loggia as General William Grey, the retired chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. * Joey King as Sam Blackwell * Mckenna Grace as Daisy Blackwell * Jenna Purdy as the voice of the Sphere, an extraterrestrial virtual intelligence serves as a liaison between Earth and the Resistance. Production Development The possibility of a sequel to Independence Day had been discussed as early as 2001, and the film's producer and writer, Dean Devlin, once stated that the world's reaction to the September 11 attacks influenced him to strongly consider making a sequel to the film. Devlin began writing an outline for a script with Emmerich, but in May 2004, Emmerich said he and Devlin had attempted to "figure out a way how to continue the story", but that this ultimately did not work, and the pair abandoned the idea. In October 2009, Emmerich said he once again had plans for a sequel, and had since considered the idea of making two sequels to form a trilogy. On June 24, 2011, Devlin confirmed that he and Emmerich had found an idea for the sequels and had written a treatment for it. In October 2011, however, discussions for Will Smith returning were halted, due to Fox's refusal to provide the $50 million salary demanded by Smith for the two sequels. Emmerich, however, made assurances that the films would be shot back-to-back, regardless of Smith's involvement. In July 2012, Devlin reiterated that the Independence Day sequel was still in development, and the script would take place in 2012, 16 years after the original film's events. In March 2013, Emmerich stated that the titles of the new films would be ID: Forever – Part I and ID: Forever – Part II. The films will take place twenty years after the original, when reinforcements of the original alien species arrive at Earth after finally receiving a distress call. The new films will focus on the next generation of heroes, including the stepson of Smith's character in the original film. In May 2013, Emmerich and Devlin mentioned that wormholes would be used as a plot device in ID: Forever. On May 29, 2014, it was announced that the script for the first sequel written by Emmerich and Devlin would be rewritten by Carter Blanchard. The script was delivered to Fox along with twenty previsualization shots produced under effects supervisor Volker Engel, a long-time collaborator of Emmerich. On November 26, 2014, Deadline confirmed that Fox had greenlit the single film, and they were in talks with Emmerich to direct the film, while casting was reported to begin after Emmerich's confirmation. The full title, Independence Day: Resurgence, was revealed on June 22, 2015. Returns, Retaliation, Rises, and Requiem were all considered too along with the title before settling with Resurgence. Emmerich explained that in the sequel, the alien invaders that were likened in the original to locusts "are more like bees", with a hive mentality and only interested in multiplying, "and when they arrive it's more like a natural disaster than an invasion." Casting Early on, both Emmerich and Devlin hoped that Smith would return. However, in June 2013, Emmerich announced that Smith would not be returning, noting that "he's too expensive." Smith later stated that he declined the role due to scheduling conflicts with Suicide Squad, also in production at the time. Smith's absence in the movie is explained with the death of his character, Steven Hiller, who had been promoted to colonel, 11 years after the events of the first film when personally testing the first experimental prototype fighter designed with alien technology for the ESD. Later in June, it was officially confirmed that both Goldblum and Pullman would return in the sequel, and that a gay character would be featured. After Resurgence's release, reviewers with an interest in LGBT issues accused the film of under-delivering on this commitment. On January 27, 2015, casting began with Fox offering the lead role to Liam Hemsworth. French-British actress Charlotte Gainsbourg was in talks to join the film's cast, revealed by THR on March 20, 2015. Newcomer Travis Tope was set on March 25, 2015 to play the role of Charlie. On March 3, 2015, Emmerich confirmed via Twitter that Vivica A. Fox would reprise the role of Jasmine Dubrow, her character from the previous film. That same day, Jessie Usher was added to the cast to portray the role of the stepson of Smith's character. Jeff Goldblum and Bill Pullman were also set to reprise their roles from the previous film. Maika Monroe signed on to star in the film on April 27, 2015. She would play the daughter of the former President after Mae Whitman, who played the character in the original movie, declined to read for the part, according to Emmerich. Monroe was selected from a shortlist that included Gabriella Wilde, Britt Robertson, Merritt Patterson and Lucy Boynton. Sela Ward's casting as the new President of the United States was confirmed on May 4, 2015. On May 13, 2015, Mckenna Grace also joined the film to play Daisy. On May 19, 2015, Patrick St. Esprit was cast as Secretary of Defense Tanner. On May 29, 2015, William Fichtner was cast as a General, a role that will be larger in the next two films. The casting of Angelababy was announced on Twitter by Emmerich on June 3, 2015. Filming Filming began on April 20, 2015, and wrapped on August 22, 2015. Filming for additional scenes also took place in early 2016 in Los Angeles. Some scenes were also filmed in West Wendover, Nevada, London, at the Burj Khalifa in Dubai, and Singapore's Marina Bay Sands. Due to the availability of regional filming, the producers decided to shoot the film largely in New Mexico. Moreover, the state offers a 25% movie tax credit. However, while location filming did take place in rural New Mexico and further north on the Utah and Nevada border, most of the shooting was studio-based. Albuquerque Studios was a major venue for the film in which Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, Sicario and The Lone Ranger were also filmed. The film was shot in 6K resolution with Red Epic Dragon cameras and Hawk anamorphic lenses, and was later stereo converted to 3D. in Utah where parts of the original film were also shot.]] Emmerich decided to return to the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah, which he said he fell in love with while looking for a unique location for shooting the first film. However, problems cropped up as Emmerich was slightly disappointed by the nature and color of the area. This was because prior to the arrival of the crew, a windstorm had occurred around the area, which blew a lot of dirt into the salt and subsequently turned it into a shade of beige. The filmmakers refrained from shooting in India or portraying any prominent Indian monuments as being damaged to avoid potential protests and legal action from Indian religious groups and activists. Originally, Dubai was planned to land on Paris in the scene depicting the mothership destroying Europe while using Asian monuments pulled out by its gravitational pull. However, following the November 2015 Paris attacks, filmmakers reconsidered and instead had Dubai land on London. Emmerich said, "After the attacks, we felt it wasn't right to have the Burj Khalifa crashing on the Eiffel Tower, so we dumped it on the London Eye instead. The English can take it." Visual effects and design Like the original Independence Day, Resurgence had its visual effects led by supervisor Volker Engel and producer Marc Weigert from Uncharted Territory, LLC. Like with Emmerich's White House Down, the Ncam camera tracking system was used on set to provide animation previews to the cast and crew and gather data for the effects companies. While the original film relied heavily on miniatures and Engel wanted them on at least one scene, the effects were mostly computer-generated "which was pretty much less than half of the budget". Uncharted Territory, along with coordinating the overall efforts of 15 effects houses, was the leading company with 268 shots, created in a tight collaboration with the film's art department. Scanline VFX was the first vendor hired, and handled the mothership landing, which included creating detailed models of London and Singapore out of thousands of reference photographs and even Lidar scans to realistically destroy both cities. Weta Digital was mainly responsible for the design of the aliens and carrying out the climactic battle scene. Music Soundtrack }} The film's music was composed by Thomas Wander and Harald Kloser. The soundtrack also contains "Electric U", performed by Kid Bloom and "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)", performed by Annie Trousseau. The soundtrack was released on June 17, 2016 by Sony Classical Records and Fox Music. Much of the themes and style of David Arnold, who worked on the score for first film, was kept. Release Independence Day: Resurgence premiered at the TCL Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles on June 20, 2016. The film was originally going to be released on July 3, 2015 but on November 12, 2013, it was announced that the sequel had been rescheduled for a July 2016 release. On October 14, 2014, Fox changed the release date to June 24, 2016. It was released in certain formats such as 3D, IMAX 3D, and premium large formats. Marketing ]] Titan Books published several tie-in books for the film, including novels and comics. The first, an omnibus of Stephen Molstad's three Independence Day novels, Silent Zone, War in the Desert, and the novelization of Independence Day, was released on March 19, 2016. The second, Independence Day: Crucible, was written by Greg Keyes. Crucible serves as a prequel to the film and was published on May 24, 2016. A novelization of Independence Day: Resurgence by Alex Irvine followed on June 21 before the film's release and it differs from the film in that the character of the President survives most of the alien conflict as a prisoner of the Harvester Queen and is killed when the ship is destroyed, instead of being killed when the aliens attack the fortified bunker in Colorado and it also reveals - in POV exposition, during the scene where the Queen captures the sphere - that the sphere aliens are responsible for the creation of the Harvester aliens, who turned on them and wiped them out, though this plot device is not further explored in the book and may not be considered canon in any further films since it was not used in the final film. Titan Comics started a six issue comic book miniseries, Independence Day: Dark Fathom, written by Victor Gischler, with art by Tazio Bettin, which serves as a prequel set between the first and second films, and which began its run on March 23 and ended on June 15. On December 13, 2015, the first trailer was released by 20th Century Fox. A TV spot was shown during Super Bowl 50 on February 7, 2016. A commercial for the U.S. Army aired promoting the film by presenting itself as a commercial for the ESD, or Earth Space Defense, a fictional military faction dedicated to defending the Earth against any further alien invasion. In June 2016, 20th Century Fox's British division collaborated with Manchester United, of which 20th Century Fox is the official film partner, for a commercial featuring Jeff Goldblum and Angelababy, and guest-starring United players Chris Smalling, Daley Blind, Ashley Young, Juan Mata and captain Wayne Rooney as fighter pilots.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YyUrlxnFww Independence Day: Resurgence – Manchester United] 20th Century Fox UK on YouTube In Japan, 20th Century Fox collaborated with Sunrise to cross-promote the film with Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. One of the film's posters has the Statue of Liberty replaced with the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam aiming at the alien mothership, while a TV spot features commentary by Gundam Unicorn characters Banagher Links and Full Frontal. Home media Independence Day: Resurgence was released on Digital HD on September 27, 2016, and on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray and DVD on October 18, 2016 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. It topped the No. 1 spot in the Blu-ray Disc sales charts. Reception Box office Independence Day: Resurgence was unable to duplicate the success of its predecessor, which grossed $817.4 million worldwide in 1996. It was not even one of the top-grossing films of 2016 or of its month of release, due to Finding Dory being the highest-grossing film of June. The film also failed to garner much support from China – the world's second biggest movie market – as the cinemagoers there complained about how little screen time there was for Chinese actress Angelababy. Moreover, the film was released in a crowded summer during the "sequelitis" where numerous major sequels underperformed. The film has grossed $103.1 million in the United States and Canada and $286.5 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $389.7 million (53% less than the first film), against a production budget of $165 million. In the United States and Canada, Independence Day: Resurgence was released on June 24, 2016 and was projected to gross $45–65 million in its opening weekend. It opened across 4,130 theaters, which includes 3,242 3D locations, 386 IMAX theaters and 450 premium large format. It made $4 million in Thursday-night previews from 3,200 theaters, and $16.8 million on its first day (including previews), compared to the first film's $11.1 million. In its opening weekend, the film grossed $41 million, less than the $50.2 million debut of the original, finishing in second place at the box office, behind the animated Finding Dory which was on its second week of play. IMAX made up $5 million of the film's opening numbers from 365 theaters. It dropped enormously on its second Friday by 72.1% earning $4.7 million. In its second weekend the film fell by 59.3%, despite the Independence Day holiday frame, earning $16 million. After falling well below studio expectations, it was considered "a box office disappointment" by analysts. Internationally, the film fared better and was released across 58 countries – 73.5% of its total marketplace – where it earned a five-day total of $99.5 million on 21,872 screens, which fell more or less in line with its $100–150 million opening projections. It took the number one spot in 40 of those markets. It performed exceptionally well in IMAX, where it recorded the biggest IMAX international opening for Fox, with $10.8 million from 533 IMAX theaters, breaking Deadpool s previous record of $8.1 million the same year. In its second weekend, it grossed an additional $39 million from 64 markets and on just under 17,686 screens, down 60% from its first weekend while maintaining the top spot. It topped the international box office for two consecutive weekends before falling into fourth place in its third weekend behind Ice Age: Collision Course, Finding Dory and The Legend of Tarzan. Its highest international tallies were recorded in China ($37.3 million), Mexico ($11.5 million), South Korea ($7.3 million), the United Kingdom and Ireland ($7.3 million), and Taiwan ($3.7 million). It scored the biggest ever opening for Fox in India with $3.5 million. In United Kingdom and Ireland, it debuted in second place, behind The Secret Life of Pets. Fox also reported "terrific" results across Asia and Latin America, with numerous markets generating the biggest opening weekend ever for a Roland Emmerich film. In Japan, with an opening of $6.4 million, the film recorded the biggest Saturday and Sunday opening for Fox since Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith in 2005, besting even Avatar by 5%. In China, where the film received overwhelmingly negative reviews, it managed to record the fourth biggest Fox opening ever and came in second place, behind Now You See Me 2, after a close race between the two. However, it did set the record for the biggest IMAX opening for Fox there, where it took in $6.4 million at 294 IMAX sites, surpassing The Martian. It is expected to earn $90–153 million in China, which could eclipse Emmerich's previous biggest film there, 2012 ($68.6 million). It has so far grossed a total of $66.15 million in two weeks there. In terms of total earnings, the biggest markets outside North America are China ($75.3 million), Japan ($25.03 million), Germany ($16.5 million), the United Kingdom ($15.7 million), Mexico ($14.1 million), and South Korea ($11.2 million). Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 29% based on 219 reviews and an average rating of 4.27/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "It's undeniably visually impressive, but like its predecessor, Independence Day: Resurgence lacks enough emotional heft to support its end-of-the-world narrative stakes." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 32 out of 100 based on 40 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Richard Roeper gave the film one and a half out of four stars, writing, "The Resurgence blueprint calls for a scene in which characters have human, allegedly humorous and/or touching moments; a scene in which characters plot strategy against the aliens; and a big action sequence in which it's often difficult to tell the difference between the good-guy spaceships and the bad-guy spaceships. Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat." Mike Ryan of Uproxx gave the film a negative review, saying, "This should be dumb fun. It's just dumb." Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian gave the film 1/5 stars, describing it as a "planet-smashingly boring sci-fi sequel." Dave Palmer of The Reel Deal gave the film 2/10, saying, "The final shot of the film is a set up for another sequel, and I just pray to God aliens come and wipe us out before that day comes." Ignatiy Vishnevetsky of The A.V. Club criticized the film as an example of Hollywood's current business model of "preemptive franchising," stating that "The movie's dips into all-out space opera (interstellar travel, more alien species, etc.) are only meant to get the audience pumped for a movie that doesn't yet exist, making the undistinguished climax seem like a skirmish." Robbie Collin of The Telegraph gave it 2/5 stars, saying it shows "no signs of intelligent life." Sandie Angulo Chen of Common Sense Media says that the film "isn't going to wow anyone who's seen the original," and it may satisfy younger audiences who care about the battle sequences, "but overall this isn't a satisfying sequel." Dan Jolin of Empire gave the film a positive review, saying it was "spectacular as you'd hope from a sequel to the 1996 planet-toaster, and as amusingly cheesy. You'll enjoy yourself enough that you won't even miss Will Smith." Guy Lodge of Variety gave the film a positive review, calling it "a silly but spectacular sequel". Lucy O'Brien of IGN gave the film an 8/10, saying, "a silly, cheesy, spectacle-driven blockbuster with heart, Independence Day: Resurgence is a refreshing antidote to the grim and the serious sentiment we've seen trending in sci-fi flicks of recent years. While its plot is messy and it's stuffed with too many characters, I dare you not to leave the theatre with a guilt-free smile on your face." Also rating the film an 8/10 was Jack Bottomley of Starburst, who wrote "Emmerich's film is stupid and entertaining and sometimes stupidly entertaining but unlike his misfires 10,000 BC and Godzilla, it realises this fact and embraces it as a facet of the movie's character, taking its popcorn-munching entertainment to ridiculous levels in terms of grand scale and enjoyment." Ealasaid A. Haas of The Mercury News gave the film a mediocre review, saying that "It was okay." Accolades The film was nominated by the Alliance of Women Film Journalists for Most Egregious Age Difference Between The Lead and The Love Interest Award (for Charlotte Gainsbourg and Jeff Goldblum), and the Remake or Sequel That Shouldn't Have Been Made. The Houston Film Critics Society in its 2016 awards, nominated it for the Worst Film award. In the 37th ceremony of the Golden Raspberry Awards, the film was nominated for Worst Picture, Worst Director (Roland Emmerich), Worst Screenplay (Nicolas Wright, James A. Woods, Dean Devlin, Roland Emmerich and James Vanderbilt), Worst Supporting Actress (Sela Ward), and Worst Prequel, Remake, Ripoff or Sequel. Future In June 2016, during an interview with Empire magazine, Emmerich stated that a third film could be made, depending on the success of the second one. He also said that audiences would not have to wait as long as they did for the second in the series. According to Emmerich, the third film will depict an intergalactic journey, possibly set a year or two later since he wants to maintain the same group of people, especially the young characters. In March 2018, LRM Online reported that, after having met producer Dean Devlin at WonderCon and asking about the status of Independence Day 3, Devlin told them "I don't know. I don't know. Currently, I personally have no plans of doing another one." Following this, Ryan Scott at Movie Web translated the poor reception of the second film and Devlin's comments as meaning Independence Day 3 will likely not happen, also noting that 20th Century Fox merging with The Walt Disney Company (meaning Disney will be in control of Fox's franchises) would make it even less likely that a third film would be pursued. See also * 2016 in science fiction * ''Independence Day'' (book series) References External links * * * * * * * Interactive website: "The War of 1996" * Interactive website: "independence day 2016 USA" Category:Independence Day (franchise) Category:2016 films Category:2016 3D films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s sequel films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American aviation films Category:American disaster films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American alternate history films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction war films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Alien invasions in films Category:Alien visitations in films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Films about artificial intelligence Category:Films about fictional Presidents of the United States Category:Films about nuclear war and weapons Category:Films about orphans Category:Films about the United Nations Category:Films directed by Roland Emmerich Category:Films scored by Harald Kloser Category:Films set in 2016 Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in the Atlantic Ocean Category:Films set in Colorado Category:Films set in a fictional African country Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Singapore Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in Virginia Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films set in the White House Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Films shot in Singapore Category:Films shot in the United Arab Emirates Category:Hive minds in fiction Category:Independence Day (United States) films Category:Moon in film Category:Rhea (moon) in fiction Category:Saturn's moons in fiction Category:Films with screenplays by James Vanderbilt Category:Films about telepathy Category:Films about the United States Air Force Category:Films about the United States Marine Corps Category:United States presidential succession in fiction Category:IMAX films Category:Wormholes in fiction